Let Me Be Your Shadow
by Cycladic
Summary: 5 years after the Chuunin exams, Temari arrives to Konoha for Shikamaru, a lazy bachelor who goes on to get in trouble on his first attempt for love. Political intrigue, betrayal, and lies complicates the increasingly bizarre love polygon. Ch. 5 UP! [AU]
1. Prologue

Let Me Be Your Shadow

A/N: Naruto Universe = Property of Kishimoto 

A/N2: First Temari/Shikamaru fic around here…as far as I know ^_^ If I'm wrong, feel free to inform me of the existence of other fics of this sort, I like odd pairings.

Prologue

_It's been  five years since Temari last stepped beyond the Wind Country, but she continues to dream each night of lush green trees and sparkling rivers. She couldn't forget the feeling of crisp air in her lungs, and the color of the cerulean sky. And she couldn't forget him…_

_They only spent two hours together in the arena, in a languid battle of tactics. It felt more like a game of shougi than battle, and in some ways…it felt as if he was flirting with her. The tactical advances and ploys felt like a demure kind of courtship; and whenever she remembered when he finally caught her, a delicate red would spread across her face. Because of the desert heat, no one notices when Temari suddenly becomes silent and flushed in the face. _

_Funny how the helplessness that she had felt as she walked towards him returns to her time and time again, as if she's irresistibly drawn to him. Even after such a long time, she remembers the grim satisfaction in his eyes, and the little smile that haunted her dreams…_

_And now,__ now she wants to more than just dream. No one is going to stop her._

--

"And will you be our spy, and always remember your village?" Kazekage-sama's piercing gaze made me nervous.

"I pledge my allegiance to the Hidden Sand."

"Are you ready to leave here, leave you home?" He pressed on. "Forever?"

--

I was so lost as I exited the tall iron gates, and felt the resonating boom of it shutting shaking my bones. There was no need to turn around to know how majestic our village looks from the outside, with its rough sandstone walls gleaming dull pink in the sunset like an unpolished gem amid this sandy wasteland. With tears in my eyes, I raised my head to face the sun. There was no turning back now; I could only follow the sun.

--

Their Hokage regarded me with suspicious eyes, a pair of golden brown orbs full of energy and intensity. I was surprised how young she was, only a few years older than myself. I handed over my official papers and passport without a word, absentmindly slipping off my Hidden Sand forehead protector from around my neck, tucking it into my bag. The concept wasn't new, to send a shinobi as an immigrant to a different hidden village. My purpose there wasn't to gather information or to assassinate someone, but simply to live here and remember my allegiance to my village, so that I will aid them in combat if they should attack the Leaf, or motivate the Leaf to aid the Sand if my homeland is in trouble. My sister-in-law back in the Wind Country is one in fact, she married Kankuro two years ago…I often wondered if she really loved him. 

I never thought Kazekage-sama would choose me to be a spy. No matter how much I wanted to be there, arriving to the Hidden Leaf as a spy made me feel deceitful and guilty.

"Very well, all of your information are in order," the Hokage stood up, and gave me a polite grin, "your Hokage welcomes our new shinobi!" 

I received my shiny new forehead protector and address to my new apartment with a quick bow, and exited her office.

Her gaze burned into my back, I hurried out. 

--

After I situated in the little apartment at the edge of the village, I slipped into some lightweight clothes and climbed out of the window. Now that I was finally there, I had to seek him out. I waited for so many years for this day…The blazing heat within my chest spread like a fever as I leaped into the forest. 

The burning urge cooled after a few moments among the branches, and I dropped to the ground to stroll slowly in the shades. Above, the sun and leaves made an intricate display of light and dark, and fell around me in a pretty dappled pattern. Even seeing these shadows reminded me of him. I tried to imagine what he would look like now, as a man. Would he still have that weary look in his eyes? Or that shrewd smile? It suddenly occurred to me how absurd I was being, a twenty years old woman that's in love with the memory of a twelve years old boy she met five years ago.

---

tbc! 


	2. Chapter One

Let Me Be Your Shadow

A/N: Naruto Universe Property of Kishimoto

A/N2: First Temari/Shikamaru fic around here…as far as I know If I'm wrong, feel free to inform me of the existence of other fics of this sort, I like odd pairings.

Chapter One

Ino was being annoying again. After I returned from the Hidden Grass, she trailed after me like a lost kitty. After Sasuke got married with a quiet girl with pretty blue eyes the year before, Ino turned her obsessive brand of affections on me. At seventeen, she was a curvy young woman and a fierce fighter to boot. But we really went through too much together to ever become more than lifelong friends. I didn't change much since I became a chuunin five years ago, still a little perplexed about the silliness in people, and a little reluctant about everything. Chouji always called me "a little old man". Well, I got a little bigger, but nothing else changed.

I spent two weeks in recluse, moping around my apartment and living off of the stash of pickles and steamed buns from my refrigerator.

Everyone was wondering why I still didn't find a nice girl to settle down with. In Konoha, everyone married around the age of sixteen. I was single and _not_ looking, through the sickly romantic age of fourteen, to the wedding filled age of sixteen. I attended everyone's weddings, showers, and became the godfather a few times. People was very helpful, constantly trying to "relieve" me of my "solitude". Haruno Sakura tried to set me up with her rosey cheeked cousin Kodoya, Gai sensei introduced me to his thick-browed niece. Kakashi sensei was ever so helpful when he whispered if I wanted a few nice young men instead. I laughed them all off, and spent my free time getting baked brown on my roof, or playing shougi with the shriveled old men in Hokage-sama's courtyard.

I was in no hurry to produce an heir to the Nara clan, Dad had two brothers and a sister, and their children were like any other eager young ninja, marrying and procreating like there was no tomorrow. Though, mom occasionally nagged about my singleness.

"You're a handsome lad with an impressive record and family," her words were always the same. "Surely you can find a handsome lass with decent abilities and a nice family that would settle for you."

"I'm not going to go after anyone when I don't see anyone that I want." My replies, of course, were like answer machine. "When I see her, I will make her mine."

I guess I met _her_ on that ridiculously hot day, when the roof nearly roasted me to a crisp. The old men were all hanging in a heat-induced stupor, and I was bored and sun-burned. Hyuga Hinata made the best medicine, but her house was across the village, and I was of course, way too lazy. Reluctantly, I made my way into the village center, knowing that I had to pass Ino's shop. Knowing her, she would probably knock me down in the streets with her embrace.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Her voice carried over the buzz of conversations in the busy street. I squared my shoulders, and walked into the cool shade of her flower shop. It felt so much better in the dark, soft shadows embracing me like a gentle friend.

"What brings you here, among the living?" Her face was rosy and smiling, but scrubbed clean of her usual coat of makeup. I was taken aback that she wore a modest linen shirt as opposed to the little getup she usually donned.

"I can't come visit an old friend without her laughing at me?" I relaxed, feeling my old slouch returning to me. Ino was the kind of woman that went after whatever she wanted until it was hers, but I guess she was growing up some. Maybe she found a more responsive young man to romance, or perhaps some of the dunderheads around the village finally opened their eyes and saw this lonesome beauty that somehow eluded their sight.

"Then it's good that you came, because I'm on my way off to mission with a few of the younger chuunins to protect a merchant in the Water Country." She winked at me, "I'm going to buy you something nice for your eighteenth birthday at that famous Floating Festival! Or maybe I'll find you a nice girl."

I groaned loudly, "Ino—please, as if the whole village isn't fixated on my singleness already. I don't think me dying a virgin would cause the village population to drop…" Trailing off, I realized that I've definitely said too much.

"Virgin?" Her eyes were wide with surprise, then those dark blue orbs were spilling over as she howled with laughter.

I stood for a whole two minutes in embarrassed silence as Ino clutched her stomach and cackled. My face burned a little as I shifted my weight from my left foot to my right, irked at the fact that _I'm_ the cause of my own mortification.

"Hello?" A new voice interrupted Ino's laughter, and we both turned to see a slender woman standing in the doorway.

Ino started toward her, greeting the newcomer sweetly like a well oiled machine. But I stared. She was like a goddess that came to walk among the mortals, the sun at her back engulfed her frame as if she shone with golden glow. I was sure that she did glow a bit, those soft doe eyes were gentle like cool water from a cool spring. Her black hair spilled all over her narrow shoulders like rivulets of ink…

"…you see how he turns to stone Megumi? He's probably writing up some mental poetry about you right this second…" Ino's voice drifted into my ears as I sort of woke up.

My tongue was tied up into a messy ball of knots.

"Shikamaru-kun, this is my cousin Yamanaka Megumi, who will be watching over my shop while I'm away." Into winked at me, a hand resting on my shoulder. "Look after her, she's a bit of a weakling."

"Oh Ino, don't rub it in! If I wasn't born with a weak chakra coil system, I'd be a ninja too!"

"It's ok," I assured her, finally able to speak, "I don't care."

Her smile swept subtly across her small face, "I've heard much about you, Shikamaru-kun."

"Then you already know that I'm a boring person that play shougi with old men, and get sunburned on his roof," I gave her a half-smile.

"And he doesn't seem to like girls," Ino added from the side, "we think he's gay."

Slightly flustered, I asked her, "Aren't you late for something?"

Ino laughed, and shouldered a small pack my the door, exiting while waving at us over her shoulder.

tbc!


	3. Chapter Two

Let Me Be Your Shadow

A/N: Naruto Universe Property of Kishimoto

Chapter 2

Despite my hopeful wandering around the village, I didn't manage to "accidentally" run into Shikamaru. The people here were kind, and good natured. Pleasant weather and easy living made the Konoha villagers pleasant and warm, unlike the weather-beaten folks from home that wore grimaces like the Leafs wore smiles day by day. At first the people found me cold and distant, and avoided by piercing gaze a little nervously, to be honest, I was a little taken aback that they didn't glare right back at me. But once I realized that people here aren't always defensive against each other, I relaxed my rigid mask and allowed a lazy little smile to replace that tough smirk I've been known for.

After I furnished my apartment with the help with some chuunins, I joined a defensive jounin squad that patrolled the village at night and took care of domestic conflicts during the day. Living was easy, if not boring.

I took a liking for a woman name Yuuhi Kurenai. She was 32 years old, a slender creature wrapped in bandages. The welcome I received from the other jounins was less than enthusiastic, Gai and Kakashi gave me dirty looks, which I ignored. Asuma didn't even look in my direction, chain smoking in the corner from my arrival to the meeting room to my hasty departure. I nearly lost my nerves and asked the smoke-shrouded man about his former student, but choked before the first word formed in my throat. As I clattered down the stairs, Kurenai caught up with me.

"Temari!"

I kept walking, not wanting further harassment, subtle as they may be.

The sound of swishing wind whistled behind me, and she was standing in front of me a moment later, giving me an open smile. "They were jerks back there, I admit. Please accept my apology from all of us."

I looked away, smiling as best as I could without meeting her eyes. "Thank you."

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "would you like to go out for some sake? Let's celebrate your arrival," she smiled again, "or just anything really. Do we really need an excuse to get drunk?"

Her humor was infectious, and I laughed hesitantly.

Kurenai peered at me, "I remember you from five years ago, Temari. I have a good memory, and you weren't always this timid."

"Haha, I was an obnoxious little bitch back then, I've learned my manners."

"We'll see about that after a few bottles of sake."

And that's how I made my first friend in this village.

On my second week in Konoha, I had my first fight since my arrival. After my patrol shift, I didn't immediately leave my post in the pine tree, but sat gazing into the glowing sunset. A feeling of nostalgia came upon me, and I felt tears gather in my eyes. Thankfully none of my colleagues remained, and I was spared the humiliation of such display of girly weakness. They've yet to come to know me, and I would've hated to give them the wrong impression about me. If anything, this was a vulnerability. As an elite shinobi, weak spots are to be exposed to no one. In this world dominated by men, I could allow no female softness to take advantage of me.

To distract myself, I concentrated on the fluffy clouds overhead, and imagined them into different shapes. Slowly the gold-tinted shapes shifted into rolling sand dunes glistening in the sun as ribbons of sand swirled over them…it wasn't working. Shaking my head angrily, I stood up and prepared to head back into the village.

"STOP!" A pair of kunais exploded out of the shadows in the forest, shining like darts of fire in the fading sun.

I caught them easily with two fingers, and threw them at two more incoming kunais. The weapons clanged almost musically at midair before falling. I seized my fan and pull it out from my belt. Though annoyed by this attack, I was grateful to be on familiar ground. Combat was one thing that I was sure about, something that I excelled at. A comfortable tenseness heightened my senses as I stood ready.

"Why are you here, you Sand bitch. I remember when you're people wrecked our village only five years ago," a slender figure of a woman walked into the light, flanked by a large dog. I noted the bright red strips that were painted on her cheeks, remembering vaguely of a certain Inuzuka clan that Kurenai told me about.

"You're…Inuzuka Kiba's…sister," I squinted in effort to remember. "Right?"

She squared her face, throwing out her (expansive) chest. "State your purposes here."

"Why?"

"Because I think you're spying for your village!"

I gave her a dispassionate look. _Such a simple creature_, I thought, feeling annoyed.

"Are you dense?" I felt around my pouch for my passport, feeling a peculiar sense of déjà vu. "Here," I held up my card, "you Hokage officially accepted me to your village and made me a Leaf, you have no reason to attack me, nor suspect me."

She snarled, "It'd be too late by the time you do something."

"Don't be such a drama queen," I turned and leaped onto the next tree, intending to go home. The sound of the dogs paws scraping tree bark was subtle, but I heard it. Whipping around, I opened my fan partially and gave it a wave. The smooth steel slid warmly beneath my fingers as a blast of wind exploded through the leafs. With a yelp, the large dog flew backwards. The Inuzuka girl caught it with a grunt.

"Nice catch," I smiled, and closed my fan with a snap. Without waiting for her response, I snapped forward and slapped her hard across the face with the base of my fan. "Don't give me a reason to hate you…I don't want to hurt you."

"Confident, are we?" She wiped the trickle of blood off of her cut lip, hands reaching for her shuriken pouch.

A part of me wanted to stay and finish the battle, but inside I knew I should swallow my pride and end this without further violence. My face burned at the thought of stepping down willingly and allowing the Inuzuka woman the satisfaction of seeing me backing down. Gripping my fan tighter, I pondered a way to walk away and look good while at it.

"Eh?" I heard he gasp with surprise, black eyes wide as she stared at me. "What did you do, you bitch?"

I quickly saw that she couldn't move, hand frozen over the shuriken pouch. Her dog whined, nudging her with the tip of its nose. In a flash I understood, and my heart rate suddenly picked up pace. It was as if someone held a pillow over my face, making it hard to breathe. Reaching out a hand to steady myself against the tree, I waited for him to step out.

"Inuzuka Kenji-san," I heard his voice, flowing like dark water out of the shadows, "I assume you have a good reason to attack another Leaf shinobi."

"I'm trying to prevent a spy from harming our village!" Kenji snarled, trying to see him out of the corner of her eyes.

"How troublesome of you," came his reply, "that's completely baseless. As a jounin captain, I must punish you for such unfounded actions. Do you understand?"

"Don't pull rank on me, you little bastard!" Suddenly she could move again, but didn't attack me. We both looked in the direction of his voice, expectant.

His face emerged first, but I could barely see his features as the sunlight faded fast. He was a lot taller since the last time I saw him, a long, slender figure bearing the same slouch. I was positive that the lazy look on his face was still there. He walked over a few branches toward me, his eyes showing no signs of recognition. Feelings of disappointed fluttered within my chest as I looked into his eyes, feeling my face freezing into a grimace.

"It's Temari, isn't it?" He surprised me with a casual greeting, sizing me up with his eyes. I saw his gaze rest on my chest, and flushed angrily. "I remember our battle well. You were a fine strategist."

"Oh…no…no, um, not as good as you!" I stumbled over my words like a drunk, blushing harder than ever.

"Well, Kenji if you don't want any more trouble, let's head back to the village. There will be a small fine for you misconduct, nothing more." He was going to leave.

"Eh…" I stood like an idiot, hugging my fan against my chest until my arms ached. "I...Shikamaru-kun!"

"Yes?" He turned to look at me politely.

I fidgeted, avoiding his eyes. "It's…good to meet someone I've met before!"

"Oh." He nodded at me, "yes it is. It's good to see you Temari." Again he turned to go.

"Ah! Shikamaru-kun!" I called, despite myself, biting the tip of my tongue furiously.

He studied me, then gave me a small smile. "Yes?"

Looking down, I twisted my fingers together, "Well…it's just that…well I don't know many people in the village…and it's um, nice to see someone I remember, and…" I jerked my head up, well aware that my flushed and sweaty face must've glowed bright red in the sunset. Out o the corner of my eyes, I saw Inuzuka Kenji starring at me like I'm a complete idiot.

"Well, Temari-san, it _is_ nice to see you again," he replied almost sardonically, before turning to leave for the third time.

This time I had lost the nerve to say anything else, only to gaze after him as he and Kenji made their way through the woods back to the village. After I lost sight of them, long after the sounds of their footsteps vanished, I finally tucked my fan back into place and began my own trip home, feeling dejected.

tbc!

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated. Gomen nasai! I like writing from Temari and Shikamaru's points of view, but please, tell me if this format works for you. If you'd rather that I only wrote from one person's point of view, please tell me.

Thanks for your support for this story!


	4. Chapter Three

Let Me Be Your Shadow

A/N: Naruto Universe Property of Kishimoto

Chapter Three

_Megumi._

_Megumi._

_Megumimegumimegumimegumi__…_

I lost two games of shougi in the month of August. A new record for me. Instead of strategies, traps, and escape routes, my mind was filled with her. The goddess by the name of Ikashi Megumi swooped upon me like a whirlwind of flower petals, disrupting the tranquil waters of my mind. Frankly, I was a mess, and it was beginning to be noticeable to everybody. But as one of the youngest jounin captains, I held enough authority that no one ventured to inquire of my peculiar state of being. I knew they were all watching me curiously, but I was completely drunk with love.

It became a routine for me to visit Ino's shop on my way home from duty each day. Strategy-wise it made no sense, since it was the longest way that was located in the opposite direction as my apartment, and goes against the flow of people in that busy street. Everyday I felt astonished at my own growing irrationalities, it was like a wild weed spreading out of control. And everyday, I emerge from Ino's shop feeling a little altered. Some days, I barely knew myself. I wondered if she knew what effect she had on me…

I performed terribly that day, and felt an irritable tickle that danced on my nerves all through my work shift. My co-workers sensed my bad mood, and avoid me. All day I felt like a ticking time-bomb, and I waited for someone to provoke me, wondering what sort of explosion would I make. Inuzuka Kenji made an ass of herself in front of the newcomer Sand shinobi Temari, and I fined her for misconduct. Everything flew me by in an absentminded haze, normally I would've been a little more of a smart ass about the whole situation, but that day, not even the mild surprise of seeing an adversary from the past jolted me.

Like a thirsty man searching for an oasis, I stumbled through the throng of villagers to finally reach Ino's flower shop.

"Shikamaru-kun! Right on time again," Megumi waved at me from inside, mopping down the counter with a rag. She wore a very cute yukata that day, sky blue with white daisy prints. I felt a now familiar feeling of fluttering in my stomach, and entered the shop.

"How was your day, Megumi-san?" I was quite content to just stand there and stare at her when she's not looking.

She flashed a grin at me, "I want to say that it was excellent and exciting, but…it was rather dull. Until you get here that is." A faint pink colored her pale cheeks, and I tried to figure out if she was interested in me, flirting with me, leading me on, or just….talking to me. It was as if my mind was falling apart helplessly.

"Shikamaru-kun?" Megumi approached me, looking a bit concerned. "You look dizzy, do you have a heat stroke?"

Before I registered, she had me by the hand and was leading me into the back of the store. I bit my lower lip and frantically tried to regulate my breathing before I passed out. It was pathetic, really. There was a small cot in the corner by the back door, and she pushed me down into it.

"Wha-what?" I shrank away voluntarily as she reached for me, blushing despite myself. "Don't trouble yourself with me! I'm fine!" Quickly, I told her, trying to get up.

Megumi straightened, and gave me a look, as if she was concentrating on something. She nibbled at her lips for a moment, then smiled again. "At least drink some water before going, you're flushed."

"I…" I vaguely sensed that something is a bit out of place, but then she brought the glass to my mouth, and my brain just sort of melted messily.

I left for home a few minutes later, feeling an odd mixture of extreme happiness and glumness. For year and year, I was completely comfortable with my own company. I really didn't know how to handle this sudden feeling of "want", of "lust" and "desire". My sole talent is strategizing, but it seems that the skill is limited to the battlefield. The secrets of the human heart are mysteries to me, I knew only my own heart, but even that became lost to me.

Sighing loudly, I trudged home on tired feet.

After arriving home, I collapsed in bed, and was almost asleep before I realized that I didn't eat dinner.

"Ugh, what a nuisance!" I sat up and pulled on my shoes, trying to think of the nearest foods place where I can grab a quick bite.

The window was open, and I clambered onto the windowsill, the street below was becoming empty as the night began to set in. I took a leap and landed lightly on my feet. The Chuunin exam was the last time I ever landed on my head. But I stood up too quickly, knocking my head into someone.

"Geez…" I rubbed by head as I looked up. "Oh, it's you."

Temari was standing there with a very red face, giving me a distressed look.

"What? That didn't hurt did it?" I asked impatiently. "You should've been able to avoid that with your reflexes. Don't relax just because we're not on the job."

"Are you always just going to wait for people to get out of your way?" Her voice was shrill, I had no idea what she was angry about.

"What," I asked slowly, "is that suppose to mean?"

She mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"Well I'm off to dinner now, good bye," I turned to leave.

"Chotto!" She twisted her hands, "I'm going to dinner too…let's walk together."

"What a bother…" I said under my breath, but waited as she quickly walked up beside me.

We walked in complete silence for a few minutes. I habitually retreated into my mind and started to think about shougi, trying to reorganize my mind. She starred very straight ahead, almost determined to not look at me.

After she must have realized I wasn't going to say anything, she spoke. "Thanks for getting me out of that tight spot today," she said lightly, still not looking at me.

"Hmm? Did I save you from getting completely beaten up by Kenji?" I didn't look at her either, but sensed a tension coming from her direction.

"Absolutely not! I would've been able to slice her to shreds!" She told me hotly before lowering her voice, "sorry, I shouldn't shout at you."

That made me chuckle, "Oh bother, you must've been some kind of princess from the Hidden Sand. Sounds like you don't really get spoken down to. Not that you aren't good," I turned to smile at her, "you did beat me."

She hesitantly looked at me, then smirked, "Well aren't you a cocky bastard?"

"Well, if I really want to be cocky…I did beat you before…" I didn't have to finish my sentence to make her turn red.

"I was…young and arrogant. There's no way that I'd make the same mistake again!" Her face was so earnest as she spoke.

"So what brings you to Konoha?" I changed the subject before she might become seriously upset with me.

She didn't reply right away, it looked as if she was debating whether to tell me or not. "Well, after our shameful invasion five years ago, we want to make reprimands, so…I'm sent as a good will ambassador sort of person."

I laughed, "Good will ambassador sort of person? Is that what you are?"

She smiled, "Yes. That and a new Leaf shinobi."

"That you are, Temari-san."

"Just Temari is fine, there's no need for the man who…beat me to be respectful."

"Hahaha, you're funny Temari, I like that."

tbc!

A/N: It didn't actually take me three month to write this tiny little chapter, but this is what I have for you now. I hope that you will enjoy it!


	5. Chapter Four

Let Me Be Your Shadow

A/N: Naruto Universe Property of Kishimoto

A/N2: It's been a really long time since the last chapter, and the manga moved into a different direction since then. I reorganized the plotline and mark this story as AU, since it deviates from Kishimoto-san's plans

Chapter Four

Shikamaru turned out to be pretty good company.

I expected awkwardness between us, but conversation flowed easily between bites of pork buns and sips of sake. When he's not complaining about the nuisances about being a jounin captain, he made drily humorous comments at my tales about the Wind Country. Unlike most of the other Leaves, he had no hostile feelings towards me, only a slightly distracted friendliness. I felt like I wasn't all that interesting, but wasn't boring either. I felt a small desperation to engage him and interest him, but my high breeding from an almost aristocratic family kept me from embarrassing myself. We traded stories about missions and jutsus, and almost snidely complimented each other's good strategizing.

He had a low tolerance, and a reddish hue spread across his face as we moved onto a second bottle sake. I was famous for my drinking skills, and felt a smug smile lift the corners of my lips as I watched Shikamaru get drunk.

"It's so hot in here," he murmured, wiping a hand across his forehead. With some difficulties, he began to unbutton his flak jacket, fumbling with unresponsive fingers.

It was getting late. I felt around in my pocket for a few bills, and paid for the meal. Shikamaru didn't protest as I hoisted him up and helped him out of the crowded restaurant. Some of the ninjas sitting near the door stopped eating as we walked by and looked incredulously at us. A plump guy with swirls on his face had a piece of meat hanging out of his mouth, a look of complete shock on his face. Shikamaru had enough energy to open his eyes a bit and wave at him with a goofy look on his face. I gave the group a last look and dragged the boy out into the darkening streets with me. Above us a full moon poured its silken light over us, the night air drifted by like soft caresses. Shikamaru hiccupped against my neck, and I frowned at his flushed face. A few gulps of sake should not have reduced him to such a state.

"Hey, look alive will you?" I slapped him lightly with the back of my hand, and started a little when my cool fingertips came into contact with the hot skin of his face.

Was it the alcohol that was making him burn up like that? It didn't take long for me to find my apartment building a few streets down. Taking a deep breath, I wrapped an arm around his waist tightly and opened my fan with a whoosh, sailing up to my balcony with one wave of the weapon. His head lolled back onto my shoulder, eyes shut tightly as his lips fell open. The steady thud of my heart sounded in my ears as I laid him down on my cot and grew even louder as I made my way through the dark apartment to fetch a wet towel to wipe his face. His arms stretched across the white bed sheets, a slender legs dangled over the side.

I wiped his sweaty face, and pulled his flak jacket off with a quick jerk. It was soaked with sweat, and came off easily. For a moment, I stared at his torso. Like any shinobi, he had a lean musculature, with narrow waist flaring out at the smooth plains of his chest. The mesh shirt stuck to his skin, and after a moment of hesitation I pulled it over his head too. The muscles on his stomach twitched when I passed the towel over them. He frowned, and turned his head this way and that, as if in some disturbing dream. I wet the towel again and pat his face, feeling worried.

"Hopefully, you'll feel better in the morning." I told his unresponsive body flatly before pulling a spare tatami from the closet and setting it up on my spacious balcony. The stares above winked down at me, and I closed my eyes. In my mind I thought about dinner with Shikamaru and how he smiled at me when I said something witty. I was sure that it wasn't his real smile, it was a polite, half-bored look. His real smiles are only reserved for his friends, and I clenched my hands together, hoping that someday I'll be more than just a colleague to him.

_Well, at least he knows me now,_ I comforted myself before drifting off.

I wasn't sure how many hours passed before I was startled away by the sound of swishing garments near my ear. My eyes were about to snap open, but I opened them in tiny slits instead, staring into the apartment out of the corner of my eyes. I saw a pale ankle flash once in the moonlight before melting into the shadows. I quietly slipped my hand out from under my covers into the kunai pouch under my pillow, and grabbed one of the sharp weapons firmly. It clinked metallically against the others, and the ruffling sound ceased. I sprang up and jumped into the room, throwing it straight at a black haired figure crouched next to Shikamaru's sleeping form. She straightened and caught the kunai with ease in one hand, and tossed it back at me at lightning speed. I raised my hand to catch it, but it burned my hand like hot iron, and I let it drop on the floor with a clang.

"I heated it up with chakra." The masked figure was apparently a woman, and her voice was slightly husky with years of shouting orders and drinking sake. I recognized it instantly.

"Kurenai!" I said, feeling extremely shocked. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

She pulled the mask down under her chin, and her face in the moonlight was incredibly grim, with barely held back anger straining beneath her face. I took a step back, feeling anger and confusion twist my face into a grimace.

She snarled. "I was a fool to call you friend, I should've known that your Kazekage sent you here to poison our men!"

My throat went completely dry.

Before I could respond, a freezing jutsu slammed into my back, making me fall to my knees. Two ANBUs leaped through the window and tied me up with chakra infused rope. I turned around just in time to see a fist slam into my face. As my head rammed against the wall, I desperately wanted to go check on Shikamaru. But the black spots danced in front of my eyes as I crouched on the ground dizzily. I heard Kurenai shout orders for medical nins to be fetched and the sound of footsteps all around me. In a distance, the door burst open, and a woman gave a shrill cry.

I passed out cold.

Tbc!

I'm picking up this story again, after so many months of neglect. I'm still leaving the Kiba/Hinata story alone for now, as I have no new inspirations for them. Now that I've reworked the plot, it's more of a mystery/drama/romance than a plain romance as it was originally planned. Watch out for layers of deception, I think my clues are not too hard to pick up.


	6. Chapter Five

Let Me Be Your Shadow

A/N: Naruto Universe Property of Kishimoto

A/N2: It's been a really long time since the last chapter, and the manga moved into a different direction since then. I reorganized the plotline and mark this story as AU after the Chuunin Exam, since it deviates from Kishimoto-san's plans

Chapter Five

"I'm going to tell you to stop staring at me again, but I don't think you guys are going to listen to me."

It was approximately ten in the morning, and I was lying amid a frightfully large number of pillow propping me up like a pregnant woman in the hospital bed. My limbs felt like they were made of rubber, only they stung too. They gave me something for my pounding headache, which faded from a violent throbbing to a weak hangover. Around me stood four ANBUs with their masks on.

They told me what happened, but I had a horrible time remembering it. The story goes that Temari of the Sand tricked me into drinking poisoned sake and was going to either kill me or take me back to Wind Country as hostage. I remembered nothing beyond passing out in the restaurant as she sipped her drink right out of the bottle. One thing that stood out in my mind were her dark blue eyes fixated on me through thick lashes, her cheeks were glowing like a sunset as those soft lips moved against the porcelain vessel.

"Something isn't right about your analysis," I murmured, knowing that they won't reply. Through the entire duration of my meal with Temari, I hadn't sensed a bit of malice from her. If anything, she was unusually gentle and demure.

Thinking back, Temari's demeanor was open and cordial, and her smiles felt genuine. _She must be a hell of an actress to have outsmarted me and slipped poison in without noticing…how did she drink it down without being poisoned herself? Perhaps she had a resistance to it. Was she so fast that I couldn't see her hands at all? Or maybe she administered it through other means?_

My mind was swirling frantically when the door slipped open and closed again quietly. From the corner of my eyes, I saw a swirl of blue, and felt my pulse pick up speed suddenly.

"Megumi-san," I said without looking up, sweating a little.

She glided to my bedside in a flash, clasping one of my limp hands in hers. "I came as soon as I heard!" Her eyes were like limpid blue pools, just like the descriptions in mother's trashy romance stories. I couldn't look too long into them without wanting to have a heart attack. It was getting ridiculous. I didn't understand why I responded so strongly to her. She was beautiful; her personality was like clear water, so pure…and bland. Her presence makes me want to die, and yet…It was something that I've never experienced before, I had no idea what to make of it.

"From what they told me," she shot an accusing glance at the silent ANBUs, "you were on the brink of death. They had to let out a lot of your blood to cleanse it of an unknown poison."

"Wow," I turned over my left wrist, and noticed new bandages there for the first time, "no wonder I feel like over-cooked ramen."

She ran a delicate finger against the inside of my wrist, saying lightly, "I can't believe she did this to you…"

One of the ANBUs suddenly stepped forward, causing Megumi and I to start a little. "What did you say?" Asked the ANBU expressionlessly. From the voice, I recognized that it was Haruno Sakura, a genius medical-nin that headed the Rescue and Retrieve Squad. Her mask was a delicate design of a falcon, and her green eyes showed through the slits on the mask.

Megumi turned her head and looked up at Sakura through her lashes, "I was just saying that, I can't believe she nearly killed Shikamaru-kun." Her voice was quiet, but like steel underlying cool water.

Sakura gave a curt nod, and stepped back.

Suddenly I noticed that my throat was very dry. "Sorry to trouble you Megumi-san, but could you please get me a glass of water?"

"Of course," she stood and left the room quickly, her steps as light as a dancer's.

As soon as the door snapped shut, Sakura was at my side in a flash.

"Let me take your pulses," she said in the manner of a demand, resting a finger against my throat. After a few moments, she let the finger trail up the side of my neck and across my jaw line.

"Hey, hey, easy there," I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, but didn't move away. Whatever she was doing, it was methodical and precise, as if she had a purpose. It was a little unnerving when she took her mask off and leaned in close to stare into each of my eyes in turn. There was a tense look in her eyes.

"It seems that the effects of the poison are resurfacing a little," Sakura informed me as she took out a small porcelain bottle from her pouch and handed it to me, "your heart rate picked up, and you're sweating like a pig. Your pupils are dilated abnormally, and your skin is a sallow color. You're not in any danger, but take the strengthening tonic Hinata and I mixed together to gain your strength back."

She stepped back very quickly and put on her mask. I unstopped the tonic container and began to drink just as the door reopened. Megumi stood for a moment at the door, and for a split second, I felt something like a hazy web drift over me. It was this stifling sensation that was like strong liquor going to my head. I finished the light green liquid in one long gulp. It tasted nice, a cool drought of mint and herbs combined with liquor. My head cleared a little, and I drank the water down greedily. Megumi smiled as I finished all the water, her fists clenched tightly in her lap. I placed the empty glass down on the counter, and was quite startled to see her close in the distance between us.

"Shikamaru-kun," as she leaned in close, I smelled a peculiar fragrance drift from her hair. My eyes fluttered shut as she placed her arms around me and gave me a quick squeeze. "Please get well soon."

With that she left, leaving behind an almost sickly sweet scent of rotting flowers all over my hospital gown.

"Formidable," Sakura remarked out of the blue.

"You were running a Spider Web Jutsu on the floor weren't you?" I glanced at the ANBUs, all four of them standing in an arrangement that I recognized. "The four of you passed a thin layer of chakra onto the tiled floor so that when a ninja walks on it his feet would stick to the floor and tear the web to signal you. Of course," I added dryly, "there's no need to attack this time."

"Correct. Only skillful shinobis can avoid it without either tripping a little or ripping pieces of it out and what not. "She went over it as if she was walking on bare land."

"Only," I interjected, feeling my anger mount little by little, "she's not a shinobi. Her inner-coil system is so weak that her parents had to send her to the Water Country for a while as the Konaha ambassador while trying to ease the pain of her disease."

Sakura paced several times through the room, "Is that so?"

"Yes!" I tried to throw my arms up, only to flop them a little on the pillows, "we already caught our culprit, why are you suspecting everyone?"

"Not everyone," the ANBU behind Sakura spoke up, his cold voice emotionless.

I raised by eyebrows, "Ah, Sasuke. And over there must be Naruto and Hinata."

The ANBU with the fox mask scratched the back of his head while the one with a curious butterfly design looked down. Sakura signaled for all of them to take off their masks and gather around my bed. "Because she's a new arrival to the village, we have a reason to suspect her if only for that," she exchanged furtive glances with her team before continuing, "please understand that we're not singling her out for any reason."

With that, she gave another signal with her hands, and they began to leave.

"Since Temari is caught already, we won't be watching over you now. Please get well soon and return to duty." Sakura was the last to leave the room, her cool green gaze was a bit unnerving as she gave me a last, hard stare before closing the door.

There was definitely missing pieces to the puzzle. There's something that they weren't telling me. I put my hands together and tried to take it apart in my mind, but it was too different from battle tactics for me to figure out with pure logic. There were too many things that I didn't know, and I was still exhausted. Pretty soon, my eyes were aching and the headache returned. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

A/N: And the plot thickens! Everyone is suspicious, and not everyone's right. Try to figure out my clues…if you can :-P

Tbc!


End file.
